Jessica Hamby
|Last= | Appearances= 64 episodes (see below) |Status= Undead |Age=18 |Age1=17 |Age2=2 |Birth= 1991 |Death= 2008 (made vampire) |DeathEp= |Place= Shreveport, Louisiana, United States of America |Nickname=Cheeto |Profession= Restaurant Hostess |Species=Vampire |Powers=All Basic Vampric Abilites |Family=Jordan Hamby - Father Annabeth Hamby - Mother Eden Hamby - Sister Hoyt Fortenberry - Former Boyfriend Jason Stackhouse - Former Lover Bill Compton - Maker Lorena Krasiki - Vampire Grandmother (destroyed) István - Vampire Great-Grandfather James Kent - Former boyfriend |Actor=Deborah Ann Woll }} Jessica Hamby is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons of True Blood. She initially appeared as a recurring character in the first season. She is played by starring cast member Deborah Ann Woll. Jessica (born 1991, turned 2008) is a young vampire and the progeny of Bill Compton. She was turned as decreed by the vampire Magister, in reparation for Bill's murder of Longshadow, a fellow vampire. Later, she met and began a relationship with Bon Temps local Hoyt Fortenberry. The couple moved in together and lived happily until the end of 2009, when, no longer able to deny her vampire instincts and confine herself to a monogamous relationship, Jessica ended things with Hoyt and returned to her maker's home. Personality Jessica was raised in a strict and devout Christian family in Shreveport, Louisiana. Jessica and her younger sister Eden were home schooled by their parents. They where not allowed to go out and only went to Bible study and clarinet lessons. Jessica's father would often beat Jessica with his belt to punish her for any faults in her chores or behavior. Jessica's mother was oblivious to this abuse, which Jessica attributed to her mother's "stupidness". Jessica resented the restrictions of her life dearly and secretly developed a rebellious attitude to her father's dominance. When she became a vampire, she began to explore different feelings and became more open to the world around her. She proves to be deeply insightful at times while showing her naivety at others. Though she's a teenager physically, she is able to mature and grow. She has dealt with traumas like losing her first love (Hoyt) and her family, as well as the violence specific to her circumstances as a newly turned young vampire. Jessica's religious upbringing still resonates within her. She does not live according to her human parent's standards but when Bill appeared to have become more powerful and shared his dystopian vision regarding many vampire's fate, Jessica among them, she began to pray. Jessica has openly admitted on many occasions that she likes feeding on humans and generally detests True Blood, but she is a supporter of the Mainstreaming cause. Her first uncontrolled attempt to feed on a human resulted in his death, but she takes greater care not to injure the humans she feeds on now. The only other times she has killed while feeding were either in combat (such as one of Russell Edgington's werewolves) or when she lost control around Andy Bellefleur's half-fae daughters due to the scent of their hybrid blood. Jessica feels remorse for the death of Andy's halfling daugthers she caused. Even though she is a young vampire prone to blood lust and drawn to fairy blood, she is not ruthless. Like her maker, she tries hard to hold on to her humanity. Biography Jessica Hamby/Background|Background Jessica Hamby/Season 1|Season 1 Jessica Hamby/Season 2|Season 2 Jessica Hamby/Season 3|Season 3 Jessica Hamby/Season 4|Season 4 Jessica Hamby/Season 5|Season 5 Jessica Hamby/Season 6|Season 6 Powers & Abilities Jessica has all the powers of a vampire, including superhuman strength, speed, senses, immortality and healing. Bill teaches her the common vampire ability to glamour humans, and she seems to have a naturally heightened talent for it, as Bill finds it difficult to override her glamour of Leon. She also recently demonstrated that she can glamour as many as two people simultaneously, something Eric (an Elder) did not or could not do when dealing with multiple Soldiers of the Sun. She overpowers her father, a man much larger than her, and eviscerates a werewolf. After drinking the blood of her maker Bill, she gained the ability to Daywalk. With Warlow's death she lost that ability. Due to her age, she is weaker than her superiors. Her weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver, UV or sun light and fire. Quotes *"Hi Daddy!" *"I can eat who I want!" *"Lady, you have no idea how little control I have over my actions! You also do not know I have not eaten in days! *''(To Bill about Maxine): "Oh, thank god you're home. She's gone like totally batshit!" *"Yeah, Nazi werewolves!" *(To Eric)'' Excuse me! I can hear you, mister rude! I wanna go to the bar. I wanna be one of those dancers! I'm hungry! Bill: "To your room, please. Tru Blood." Jessica: "You are going to be so sorry when I get an eatin' disorder!" Eric: "You want to stay with your maker, don't you?" Jessica: "No, he's a dick! Dick, dick, dick!" Jessica:: You're cute. Can I sit on your lap? Eric: No. Jessica:: (whining) Why? Nobody let's me have any fun. Fuckers! Bill: Stop! Jessica: Why? Bill: Because we need to talk. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because there are things you must learn. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because you are no longer human. Jessica: Why? Bill: Because, as I've been trying to explain to you at length, you have been made vampire! Jessica: (suddenly scared) Why? Behind the scenes *Jessica Hamby is played by American actress Deborah Ann Woll. *Jessica does not appear in any of the books by Charlaine Harris, which are the basis for the True Blood TV series. She is an entirely new character created by Alan Ball. She was used to showcase in detail what a newborn vampire is like, as well as to act as a love interest for Hoyt and to be something of a daughter figure to Bill and Sookie. She seems to be the replacement for Bubba, as his character is not allowed due to legal issues with the Presley estate. *Jessica is one of six original main characters who did not appear in any form in Charlaine Harris' books. The other five main characters not present in the books are Tommy Mickens, Jesus Velasquez, Salome Agrippa, Roman Zimojic and Nora Gainesborough. *The character Jessica has her own web page where the actress plays her character Jessica in a video blog setting. Each video goes along with the series starting from Season 2. The page is updated every Sunday night after airing the show as long as Jessica is unable to post ie.in vampire death camp she is therefore unable to post to her page. Some of the videos even feature cameos of your favorite True Blood characters. If you just love Jessica or you are dying for more True Blood this is a great fix! *'Baby vamp Jessica Video Blog': Baby vamp Jessica True Blood Images Appearances